


Please Remember Me

by hookerspice78



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookerspice78/pseuds/hookerspice78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since he last saw her a year that has gotten him to this point. He only hopes she will remember him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Remember Me

He stood right outside this apartment door, the number large and gold, 311 it read. He bit his lower lip and steadied his breath as waves of nervousness washed through him. Come on, Jones. He thought to himself. It’s been a year of endless despair and pure tortue without her. Seeing her face, hearing her voice, feeling her body brush against yours, you’ve been drinking yourself into a stupor from sun up to sun down. This has to be it, Killian lifted the gold compass, the one they had found together on that beanstalk so long ago, the one where he could still feel her fingers brush softly against his as they looked upon it together. The compass, the one that was supposed to lead you to your heart’s desire, to home; it was glowing and pointing directly at the door and if he was not mistaken it was burning hot against his palm. He gulped, and felt for the chain that was around his neck as well, the chain that the Prince had given him with an emerald ring attached to it, this ring according to their majesties was supposed to lead you to your True Love. He found it amidst his black leather, laid his sparkling blue eyes upon it and yes. Yes it was glowing a bright green, Killian knew what that meant. It meant he had found his True Love, or so the legend says. 

He heard voices and some odd song about a man named Charlie’s girl blaring from the inside. There was a familiar, soft breathy female voice and the voice of an adolescent boy. He looked up to the ceiling and gulped one more time. His gloved prosthetic hand nervously, brushing through his hair. Mussing up the darkest of brown waves. Get it together. He thought again. This is not like it is your first time knocking on a beautiful lasses door. Aye, but it is different this is your other, this is your one. This is the apartment of your beautiful, bold, strong, stubborn, passionate Swan. This is THE love of your life.

He nervously bit down on his lower lip again, sure that he tasted blood and raised his hand. Knocking loudly and rapidly, he stood and waited. Then knocked again, this time the voices stopped and the music was shut off. Killian heard the boy ask. “Who is that? Is someone coming over?” To which his mother replied, the mother whom Killian didn’t need to see to know who it was. “No. But, umm wait here Henry. “ His body was already responding to her voice, trickles of nervous sweat dripping down his brow. His skin tingling and singing at the memory of her lips on his in the hot jungles of Neverland so long ago. It came flooding back as if it were just yesterday. Killian nervously danced in anticipation, his fingers nervously grasping his leather belt. What was only minutes, felt like hours when the door suddenly flew open. The moment their eyes met, Killian lost his breath, his train of thought. He could feel the warmth radiating throughout his body, warming him up and glowing from inside out, when he saw her. His Swan, his love, his hope, his happy ending. The woman for whom he kept his promise and never stopped thinking of her, throughout those long 365 days. He momentarily forgot, that she would most likely not remember him, because of that horrible curse that took them away from each other. He momentarily forgot all that, when he whispered breathlessly and started walking towards her. “Swan, at last.” His smile lit up his face, as he stepped towards her. Only to be stopped by her hand coming up to stop him. “Do I know you?” She asked, puzzled and worried. That stopped him for only a moment, making him forget his mission to find her and bring her home, to help her family. Her family that were in the grasps of the evil, Wicked Witch of the West. Her family that were running for their lives, from this witches clutches. The family that needed her help, the help of the saviour that she was.

“Look I know you can’t remember me, but I can make you.” He blurted out, before he could think of the consequences of trying True Love’s Kiss on a person that can’t remember their love, His hand came around the back of her head and tangled in her soft, blond curls as he pulled her towards him, feeling her freeze for a moment before his lips found hers. His body twitching at the feel of her soft, warm lips pressed against his again. His breath hitching, at the feel of his True Love pressed against him again. It only lasted for a quick minute, before she raised her knee and it met his groin, which was already painful and straining against his tight leather pants. He was stunned when he felt her connect with him, kneeing him and causing him to stumble to the ground. His hand immediately reaching down to his groin which was now even more painful and throbbing. His breathy, voice whispering. “Forgive me, I was hoping you felt the same. You have to believe me, you have to help. Your family is in danger.” Her answer was a slamming door.

Moments later, Killian struggled to get up. His body still in pain, his mind planning the next course of action, to make her remember. To make her come home with him, he was pushing himself up using the wall. His back turned towards the door, when he heard something. No it couldn’t be. He thought. But, it was it was the sound of her door opening again. The sound of her breathing heavy and hitching, he could hear silent sobs in her breath as he turned around to face her. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t move. He just stared longingly into the golden, green of her eyes and the freckles on her face. She walked towards him, he could see in her soul that she was trying to form words. 

She stopped just inches from his body, her lips almost touching his. As her hands, reached out to caress the stubble of his face. He could see unshed tears in her eyes, as he waited. Knowing full well that she wanted to speak. 

“Killian...Hook.” She whispered. His mind literally blown, his body frozen against her. For once, he was at a loss for words. He let her finish. “You came back....you found me.” She whispered against his lips, as he tasted the saltiness of her tears. “You kept your promise.” She whispered again.

“Does that surprise you?” He whispered against her lips, just before their lips crashed together, their bodies melting into one another. Their hands, their fingers everywhere, as their kiss deepened. Killian was backing her against the wall outside her apartment. Their shared memories, their moments, their life together washing over them, consuming them. As they reconnected, after the one long year apart. Making a promise to themselves and to each other to never be apart again.

FIN


End file.
